Keep Holding On
by gypsywoman1
Summary: Sequel to One of Those Girls. DISCLAIMER/DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL
1. Prologue

A/N: I know short for a starter, but hey, this is only the prologue, I am still in the process of trying to figure out what I am going with this story. If you readers have any more ideas, that would be great, I need all the help I can get, I want to know what you want to see in this sequel. Oh, and if you would like to see the banner for this sequel go to

**www . supernaturalville . net, try and look up Keep Holding On and find my username. **

**Hope you like!**

It hadn't been long since Dean and I were together. In fact, it had only been a whole month and it was as if nothing ever happened between us. We acted like we usually did, friendly, a little flirting here and there, with just kissing added into the mix. What was wrong? I mean I know that Dean the man Winchester isn't used to the fact that he now is settling down with one girl, but I would've thought that since he knew me and has known me for a long time that it would be a little different than it was now.

I sighed as I leaned back into the Impala's backseat. Oh, did I mention that riding arrangements were the same as usual? Considering that I'm going to be bringing this up soon since we are hitting a motel a good few miles into the next town for a hunt, we don't even have our own room apart from Sam. Nope. Same, same, fucking same. Yet again, I ask the question, however a little differently, what the hell is wrong with this relationship that doesn't seem to have taken off?

There was absolutely nothing to do on car rides anymore, I finally got sick of reading Vampire Academy for the fourteenth time, not like I was counting, and when I got a new book series, The Mortal Instruments, I just couldn't seem to find myself able to pick it up. Now what is the matter with _me_? Seriously, everything has appeared screwed to Hell and under. I wanted desperately to be in the front where the air conditioning was, Sam asleep in the back where I currently reside, and maybe me holding Dean's free hand as he drove. Is it too much to ask to actually try and take a step into the pool of you know…being a couple like we were?

"Hey, Adie, you alive?" Dean asked, snapping me out of my thought process of all the problems going on at the moment, mainly involving him and I. I swear, if the man doesn't make a move, I will.

"Yeah, just thinking. What'd you want?" I asked, staring at him through the rearview, our eyes meeting for a while before his averted back to the road.

"Looks like Sam decided to get his own room, so it's just you and me this time." Well, that solves that little bit, but why all of a sudden did Sam _have_ to be being the one to get another room when it should be us?

"Reason as to why the sudden change?" I know I should be happy that I get anything close to time alone with Dean at all, but I was curious and something must've been up.

Sam didn't answer and neither did Dean, confusing me even more. Did I miss a valid part of a conversation while I was talking to myself?

"Motel, left," Sam pointed out as Dean turned on his blinker and turned into the parking lot.

The car was soon empty of the brothers and they _both_ were heading to the main office to get a room. Understandable now that Sam was getting his own room, however, Dean could've just asked for two rooms, making up some stupid excuse to the manager as to why he needed the extra space. If Sam had stayed behind to let Dean do that, I could've gotten away with flooding the tall hunter about my concerns and such.

Me, equals…alone. Dean and I equal…unclear for the time being.

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review. Don't forget to let me know what you want to read and see in this sequel.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another update. Hope you like.**

The bile began to rise in my throat at the stench invading the car. Even though there were windows open, it didn't seem to do a damn thing to rid of it.

"Why do they always have to explode?" I asked, brushing my hands on the thighs of my jeans in hopes of getting demon goo off.

"Would've been smart to ask the Kurac demons before we wasted them," Dean joked.

"Are you sure this isn't their body waste?" Sam asked, hinting to the stuff. We were heading back to the motel and technically I had called dibs but Dean always winds up getting it in the end, at least that's what he said. I offered to share...of course the idea was shrugged off.

Another separate room from Sam and nothing. There was a slight change to Sam that I observed, and whenever I seemed to mention tiny bits of information or let alone speak, he'd go silent. Was there some kind of no talking rule with Dean's girlfriend now? As the impala pulled into the parking lot and stopped, Sam was out in no time and in his room.

"What's gotten into him?" Sure, out of all the questions to ask it's not about Dean and I. Oh well, I was concerned for both topics.

"Don't know. Listen, Adie, I'm going to the bar across the street, don't wait up for me," he said.

"What about your shower?"

"I'm taking it right before I go over." See? Dibs apparently have no meaning to the man whatsoever.

Exiting the vehicle and following inside after him I sighed loudly. This whole situation I was in was pissing me off. I think maybe my mom was right when I was younger when she said, "It's always the time to talk." Thing is, I don't think I can bring myself to. Come on Adie, get a backbone and charge, you need answers and to figure this out with Dean, that's what relationships were mostly about.

"Dean, can I ask you something?" I asked, halting in my steps when we made it to the bedroom.

"Sure," he said, discarding his shoes while standing up. Surprisingly, they were the only things on him that was untouched by the mess.

"How come we don't do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't share a bed, we don't share a room, and we don't even do anything that says we are a couple. Why is this?"

"We are sharing a room."

"With separate beds! Plus, we only got a room together because of Sam's sudden desire for his own!"

"I'm going to take a shower," he stated, going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

What the hell was going on here?

888

Dean didn't want to talk about the relationship right now. In fact, he didn't want even get into it at all. He had been giving it as much thought as Adie probably had been and he couldn't figure out himself as to why he was acting the way he was? Adie voiced his questions out loud to him and he yet he didn't know the answer to any of them like he did when they were roaming in his mind.

_'Dean Winchester doesn't settle down with _one_ girl. You know that,'_ his voice spoke to him, the same words he had spoken to his brother when he was in High School. Some things just never left a person, including Adie. Adie had been there in High School, it all just seemed easier back then, even with his crush on her and keeping it to the back of his mind. She was different and in a good way. What if he screwed it up? What if he suddenly said the wrong thing to her, or refused to show any form of PDA?

"I am not that kind of man Adie. You can't expect that of me," he muttered to himself, knowing full well that he was just saying it for reassurance.

He didn't even know what was wrong with Sam. The strange and immediate silence that went over the younger sibling whenever Adie spoke or entered a room was confusing. The room thing was getting better though, he can at least talk while she is around, just nothing else. It's been that way since at least a week after Adie and him had confessed they had feelings for each other. Is there something that Sam's not telling him? Dean wasn't sure.

_'Couldn't have been more of an ass to Adie back there in the other room. Leaving her there without talking about the issues at hand with you two. Chicken.'_

Dean wasn't the type to talk out emotions, he just kept them in, but he kind of broke that image he had when he let the three big words slip from his mouth back at the vanishing motel. Whatever was behind that hunt, was long gone by now, they only knew this from keeping tabs on it and so far there were no more accounts on the place or any other motel in the United States.

The water began to run cold while he was in the shower and he reached for the knob, turning it off. His hand snaked out from the behind the shower curtain and grabbed the towel hanging on the rack. He said he was going to go to a bar, and being away from Adie to think in that environment was something that made him pleased. He needed to think, needed to strategize what to say and do, how to bring the whole problem back up and work it out. Dean didn't want to admit it, but he actually wanted to be the guy that was normal that had a girlfriend, but something was stopping him. In the back of his mind, something was saying that he should wait to start. Wait to talk to her. The elder hunter shrugged it off as he wiped the steam off the mirror, looking at his reflection staring back.

"Drunk or on hanging slightly on the border?" he asked. Considering how Adie might actually stay up for him to make sure that he is okay and back, Dean nodded finally deciding. "Drunk."

888

After Dean exited the motel room, I started to glare at the area around me. It was taunting me with it's boring nothingness, and absence of Dean. My feet carried me over to the television and I wound up finding nothing on at all. I then chose to go out for a walk only to find myself standing outside Sam's motel room door, not knocking on it to let him know someone was there. In the end, there was no need when the knob turned and there he was, his jacket half on and half off and continuing out, not even noticing me. When he did finally know that I was there he had run into me, making me almost fall to the ground, however I didn't thanks to him grabbing my shoulders and holding me steady.

"Adie? What are you doing here?"

"Going for a walk."

"You standing outside my room. You call that a walk?"

"Well I had been, but as you can see where I resulted," I said, gesturing to him.

"Where's Dean?"

"Bar."

"Probably getting drunk."

"Where were you going to go?" I asked, catching him off guard.

His eyes avoided mine and he went eerily silent. Did he just realize that he was having a conversation with me, what? "Sam?"

"Um...I was going to go and get a soda," he answered finally.

"There aren't any machines and Dean's got the keys."

"I was going to walk to get a soda."

"Sam..." I stared hard at him, reaching for his chin and turning it so then he was looking into my eyes, "What's wrong? You've been acting strange for a month."

"You're dating Dean. I just feel like the third wheel, like I don't belong and that it's the reason why you and Dean aren't together."

"Serious?" I asked incredulously before breaking out into a small fit of giggles.

"What's funny?"

"Dean and I aren't--Sam, Dean is acting this way because of some unknown reason that I can't explain. He won't talk to me about reasons, believe me, I tried. I don't know what's wrong, but you know that you can always be yourself around him and me. You aren't behind any of this and neither are you a third wheel. Remember? Three musketeers forever," I smiled.

Sam managed to become happier from what I had said, even the mentioning of our little group name that we had for the three of us back in High School. A lot of things seemed to have happened in High School that had been forgotten between us.

"Wanna go and get a drink at the bar?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied, linking arms with him as we headed across the street.

Once we entered, it was then that I regretted agreeing to the idea. There was Dean, in all his glory, lip locking with some chick in a far off booth that was still visible to the eye.

"Is that..." Sam began.

"Dean," I said with an almost dead-like tone.

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, so this story is a drama for a reason. Anyways, hope you like and I am really getting great ideas from you readers and I hope that the ones that suggested some notice the ones they said in this story. I am trying to work a lot of them into the mix. :)

**Enjoy!**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Actually, to be honest, if it weren't for Sam's grip on my arm I would've gone over there and done something. Forget the words, those weren't important. So instead of a one-time thing like he said I wasn't when we started out, turned out I was just a month thing. If I'm correct, I think that that's the longest relationship he's ever had. Ever. Considering how I couldn't really go and do anything, I just turned around pulling Sam along with me as I made my way across the street and into my motel room. Sam was standing inside there confused, not sure what I was doing. The only thing he did know was that I was mad.

Grabbing my duffel bag I flung it over my shoulder and walked right up to Sam. "Wanna be roommates?" I asked with a blank face.

I wasn't going to get all emotional, in fact I wasn't going to do anything unless for some reason Sam is out of sight and in a distance that is far away, then I might slap Dean or go off on him. These boys have known me for years, and they both know that I don't handle things well, because I tend to get this way. Mad. How could Dean do this? Didn't he know that I was there across the street or that I was even around?

"Adie..."

"Good. I'll sleep on the couch," I said, going past him and to his own room that he had checked into earlier. Maybe it was a good thing that Sam had his own, otherwise if this had happened and there wasn't another sanctuary, I think I might go off once that man stepped through the door with the bimbo.

"Adie," Sam started once again.

"What?"

I swiveled around on him in the living room of his place and set my bag down with a loud thump as he shut the door behind. He didn't say anything, not a single word and it almost made me want to yell at him to spit out what he wanted to say. Apparently there was nothing he wanted to voice, instead he came up to me and embraced me into a hug. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his torso and keep him close. He always knew how to comfort me, like the time when my parents fought constantly and then split for good.

"I don't want to cry Sam," I whispered, pushing back the tears that were threatening to break loose.

"I know, but Adie, you do know that it is safe to. You can't keep all that emotion bottled up, it's not good for you."

"Tell that to your brother."

"I just might."

"No!" I exclaimed, pulling back and staring into his eyes, worriedly, "Please Sam, don't do anything, don't say anything. If he asks why I am mad at him, just say it's because of PMS, I don't want to talk to Dean and neither do I want _you_ to. You hear me?"

He opened his mouth to protest and I increased the pleading puppy look in my eyes, having effect on the hunter and causing him to nod his head.

"Thank you Sam." I felt his hands rub circles on my back comfortingly, and I began to flutter my eyes close; I was tired.

"You, Adie, need sleep. Here, you sleep in the bed tonight. I'll take the couch," Sam offered.

"Sam," I began.

"No. I don't want to hear it. Sleep."

I headed over to the only bed and laid down on it, giving Sam a tired smile before drifting off to sleep, not even noticing that Sam disobeyed me and left to go back to the bar and confront Dean.

888

Dean knew that what he was doing was wrong, but he was drunk, this was the plan. Get drunk, maybe hit on a few girls just to let them know what they are missing, get his mind off of Adie...Adie...god, he was kissing this girl in front of him and no doubt about ready to head back to her place for a night of fun, and he was thinking of Adie. They were in a relationship...well...one that had failed to lift off quite yet.

Truth was, he may have said, "I love you", but he wasn't all in for the idea of sticking to the words. At the time, he had said it and shown in his eyes and voice that he was sincere, but deep down, he didn't feel it whole-heartily. Did he really only want to get in bed with Adie since High School? Could he really do that to his best friend and not to mention longest crush known to Dean Winchester history?

_'You are screwing up big time,'_ he thought.

Continuing onward with his actions, he was suddenly torn away from the girl, finding her confused expression at his immediate absence as he was being pulled towards the front door of the bar. Looking over his shoulder he found Sam, and boy did he look pissed.

"Sam," he said a little too joyous from the alcohol in his system.

Sam glared at him and he flinched at the sight, not liking that look on his little brother one bit. Once they were outside and a good distance away from the bar and people, Sam released his grip and spun on him.

"What the hell are you thinking Dean?" Sam yelled.

"I'm thinking that I know I want to go back to the bar," he answered. Wrong answer too.

Before the elder could comprehend what was going to happen, his head snapped to the left as a sharp and throbbing pain went through his jaw. "Ow! Sam, what was that for?"

"I saw you Dean, in there..." Sam spat, "Adie did too. She isn't crying, no, but I know she wants to and feels like it. You know how she gets when things happen to her that should make a person sad, she gets in that scary mood of hers!"

"I know what I am doing Sam."

"Do you? Do you really? For a whole month you haven't done anything! Adie is waiting for you to start, I can tell it just by being around her twenty-four seven in your car, in the motel rooms, and still you remain the same! She loves you! I know you said it back, I know you did, but you aren't showing it. It's like it never happened between you two!"

"I didn't mean what I said Sam! It was just words, words that didn't come from the heart, because I don't feel them. Not one bit. I am not ready for one girl Sam! You've known me longer than Adie and you know that this is new for me, so forgive me if I am trying to take the time to actually get used to that idea and the care package it comes with," Dean shouted.

Both brothers were breathing hard and fast, and Dean saw Sam's eyes, startled at what he found. "If you like her so much, why don't you date her," Dean growled, shoving at Sam and heading across the street to his previous residence.

Sam's face fell and he stared at the ground for a while before looking up to his motel room door. The lights were off, the curtains drawn, and inside there was a girl he couldn't seem to face all these years because he knew...he knew that she didn't like him the way she liked his brother. How did Dean know? Sam thought he had hid it well, and somehow with what Dean said, it revealed that part of him he had boxed up.

_'If you like her so much, why don't you date her.'_ The words floated around in his head, but no matter what, he wasn't going to follow through.

"Even if she does deserve better...I can't do that to Adie," Sam muttered sadly, "It'll hurt her more if she knows."

**Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Another update. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing to this story, if it wasn't for you girls/guys I wouldn't have finished the first story, or even considered a sequel to it. You made this sequel possible with your ideas of what you wanted to see and because I just couldn't let you all who didn't want the story to end be sad there wasn't more.

**Here is more of your gift, a new chapter of the sequel. Enjoy! :)**

My dreams weren't necessarily any help to the situation I was in. The scene kept replaying itself over and over again, flashing behind closed eyes. I must've made some sort of distressed noise in my sleep that called attention, because I woke up to Sam shaking my shoulders.

"Adie," he said, "It's just a dream. You're safe."

"Easy for you to say, you don't know what I was seeing."

"I think I can gather an idea."

There was something I hadn't noticed before in his appearance or way of speaking, a hint of a secret wanting and needing to be discovered. What was Sam keeping from me? Did Dean know what it was? It'd only make sense since they are brothers.

"What'd you do while I was sleeping?" I asked, curious, sitting up on the bed as he sat down.

"Watched television."

"There's nothing on at night, and even you wouldn't stoop to that level of boredom."

"How do you know?"

This new form of attitude caught me even more by surprise than the other things I was beginning to notice. I'm starting to think that this has been going on for a lot longer than just recently.

"Sam. Are you okay? What's wrong?" I began only to stop when I realized him avoiding my eyes as if in guilt. "You talked to him…" Leaning against the headboard, face empty, actually, I _was_ empty, period.

"I'm sorry. I know you told me not to, but I was just—it was a stupid—I shouldn't have…"

"Sam…" I hadn't even known I had grown closer to him, placing my fingertips on his mouth to quiet him. "Shh."

"But," Sam tried, getting halted when I leaned in and softly pecked him on the lips, replacing my hand for a fraction of a second.

"I may have said not to, but for once I am going to be thankful. Someone at least cares," I smiled.

"More than you'll ever know," he muttered, however not too low that I couldn't hear.

I furrowed my eyes in confusion, knowing what I heard, but not sure what he meant. "Do you have any chunky monkey?" I asked innocently, shrugging off my thoughts and lack of knowledge at the moment, as my face beamed with anticipated excitement.

"Sugar isn't good for you this late at night Adie. You need to sleep."

"Oh come on Sammy, I had my sleep, I even got woken up by you if I recall, and sugar is what I _need_ right now. If you have some in the fridge I promise to let you share with me."

'_How can you resist that? You can't, that's the thing,' _he thought.

"Isn't that Dean's and your thing? Chunky monkey and movies that are pointless and you watch them anyways to mock them?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I hit him playfully on the arm and giggled.

"Now it's our thing. From what I saw, there is no Dean and me," I said, standing up and grabbing his hands, pulling him forwards and on his feet.

What had come over me suddenly? I was never this way with Sam, ever, not even when younger. There was something about him that made me feel appreciated, and I've always loved that about him. Why hadn't I gone after him? Did I have hidden feelings about this man all this time and never really realized it?

My lips puckered out as my eyes widened and I nodded, considering the idea that was going through my head. I didn't know the answer to those questions that I had, I guess I'll have to find out as I go along. Right now wasn't the time to be thinking though and contemplating things, right now was the time to have fun and hang out with my friend Sam.

"Yes. I do have chunky monkey."

"Good."

888

Sam watched Adie as she ate her ice cream, staring intently at the movie, "Dude Where's My Car?" How she could like such a movie, he had no clue. It was completely pointless, like she had wanted, but there was nothing to mock. Whenever he tried to do so on certain things he'd get shushed by her, and don't even get him started on the Ashton lip-lock. Sam shuddered at the thought playing in his brain, forever etched there. That scene didn't seem to faze Adie one bit.

'_Now would be the perfect time to tell her Sam, that's if you were ever going to. That kiss she gave you… What you are doing now with her, it's definitely more than what you did as friends. Maybe she likes you too. Go on, find yourself and say something,'_ his voice inside was saying.

"Adie…" Sam began.

"What?" I asked, never taking my eyes off of the screen as Sam spoke to me.

"Can you turn that off?" he asked, causing me to groan and roll my head on my shoulders, taking my attention from the screen to settle onto Sam.

I immediately shot up when I sensed that this was important just by looking at him. My hand reached for the remote and turned off the screen, shifting to face Sam and staring at him, waiting.

"Okay, television off. Now what?"

"Listen and don't speak until I say I am done." I nodded in understanding.

The young hunter let out a big breath of air, knowing that he needed to get what had been kept inside all these years pent up and festering. "I know that you are hurting, even if you aren't showing it, about Dean and that this may not be the best time to bring this forth…"

Oh god, he better not want to be talking about getting my feelings out, my emotions that are sure to eat me alive because it's unhealthy to keep them in and not tell anyone. Why did I have to have a friend who was a guy that was touchy feely like this? My face remained the same, encouraging and smiling, but deep down, I was screaming my internal organs to pieces of shattered chunks and liquids. I didn't hear anything else really, until my hearing decided to kick in full blast as I tensed up, startled.

"…I've liked you ever since I met you in High School. Since that day that my brother and me moved in, it was our first attending to the place and I had run into you in the hallway because we were both late for class. It kills me to know what Dean is doing to you, and it kills me more to live every moment around you, knowing that you love Dean and not me. I just wanted to let you in on the fact that I like you and may even possibly love you Adie. It's okay if you don't feel the same in return—just—I needed to get that off my chest and out into the open. You deserve to know."

He stared at her, eyebrows raised, wanting to see or hear her response to what he had just informed her of, and yet there was no movement but her mouth opening in silent shock.

"You can respond now."

Author End Note: (Runs and ducks for cover behind tall bad and new tall mattress from flying objects)

Cliffy! :)

Thanks for reading and please review.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: I know, I left you on a bad note of a cliffhanger…(smiles) and that this is a really short chapter…so probably not the best thing to do…but I didn't have anything else to do for this one to keep it going, and what can I say, I love to leave people hanging and see their reactions…or in this case read. Don't worry, ideas are already pouring in for the next update. :) Hope you enjoy this one!

Respond? I could respond now? There was absolutely nothing floating around in my head besides this current thought, and he wanted me to speak. What do I say? Do I tell him that he was very brave for coming out and saying it, but sorry Sam the feeling isn't mutual? He was correct, I wasn't ready for something like this, especially after seeing Dean the way he was. God, I kissed him! It was a friendly gesture thank you gesture; there is no possibility that I think of him in that general idea. Even if it were a chance that I did, I still wouldn't do anything because frankly, love triangles aren't my thing. Soap Opera anyone?

Back to the situation at hand. What do I say? How do I respond?

"I'm so sorry Sam," I began, stopping as the hopeful gleam in his eyes faded. For Christ's sake it looked like someone shot his dog.

"It's okay," he shrugged off.

"No it's not. If I led you on, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just envision you more of the brother and friend, then..."

"Dean. Listen, I know that you love him, but at least I got what I needed to say out, and finding the answer. Adie," he paused, taking my hands in his, "I'll help you get Dean back and to make him realize he needs to get his head out of his ass or he'll lose you forever."

This was being handled better than I thought it would. Sure, I was the guilty soul, but Sam was dealing. It pained me to know the real reason why. The past seems to have a lovely way of repeating itself.

"How?" I asked.

888

Brilliant. He forgot the keys inside the motel room where Adie was, no doubt sleeping and angry with him. After arguing with Sam, he had gone back into the bar and shunned the chick he was with not long ago, now disgusted. How could he do such a thing? His thoughts along with his conscious in the form of Sam wouldn't shut up to allow him to get drunk freely. Now Dean was guilty and wallowing outside the motel.

_'You could spend the night in the impala,'_ he considered mentally.

Deciding what to do he started down the cement walkway and past Sam's room, however, not fully past the room as something came to his ears. To him it sounded like Sam was talking to someone, more like whispering, and another person was replying to him. A female voice…

"Adie?" he said into the night, confused. He placed his ear to the door and began to listen in on the conversation.

I stared at Sam. His plan was a good one, and we knew that Dean was probably passing the room by now to head back to the room, or either deciding to sleep in the Impala, so it was then that we began our voice skit.

"Sam, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked, smiling.

"I didn't want to freak you out, plus, you were with Dean."

"With Dean? We aren't even going out. If I would've known sooner, I'd have done something."

"Like what?"

"This for instance." We both went silent as we pretended to be kissing, letting a few small muffled gasps, trying not to giggle as we did. Sam was a genius.

Dean pulled his head away and couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I never really meant you to _go_ for her Sam," Dean growled lowly as to not be detected by the couple smoozing in the next area. "I...I need to get my head in the game. Sam, he can't have Adie. She's mine and has been for a whole month."

He blinked a few times before turning around and sitting on the edge of the walkway. What was wrong with him? First off he said that he loved Adie, then he said he didn't mean it from the heart, and now he is getting jealous...

_'What do you want? Do you want to be with Adie, yes or no?_' he thought.

"I have no idea," he answered to no one in particular.

_'Well, figure it out before you do something stupid and wind out backing away from Adie again like you had been doing. You either want her, or you don't. Pick one and stick with it boy.'_

His thoughts were right, if he were going to go on impulse without thinking it through, he would result in repeating what he had been doing before. Did he love Adie truly? Was he just kidding himself to say and think he didn't? Dean nodded his head; he knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to get her back and prove it."

Author End Note: So how did you like it? Well, all signs that may have led those to think that this was going to form into a love triangle…think again…Someone mentioned to not do one, and I wasn't planning on anyways, because frankly, I tried one story out like that and it was too confusing and I didn't like it. Thus, I have only one chapter up for that one…hee, hee.

Thanks for reading and please review.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time, no update…until now. Someone voted for this to be updated on my poll I have on my page, and so I answered that one single vote. Whoever you are, thanks for voting because I really didn't know what to do for a new chapter, and knowing that someone really wanted an update enough to vote, it created such a spark in my muse that I had to write it and get it done. So here it is, if it's confusing---which it shouldn't be, I tried to not have it be confusing---let me know and I'll see if I can straighten it out for you so then you understand. Hope you like! :)

He lay there on the motel bed, staring up at the ceiling still wasted and without a single clue as to how he was going to do this. How would he get her back? Would he have to technically get her _back_ even though she kind of wasn't his for a whole month with how he's been avoiding the subject of them? Dean didn't know what to do. He wanted Adie, he didn't want her to be Sam's because frankly she was his…then again you can't own a person.

'_Talk to her,'_ he thought.

Well that was another problem; he didn't know what to talk to her about or how to bring the topic up, or better yet how he would get to her to talk. She was in the other room with Sam, probably having her brain fried from having sex that isn't him providing it to her. Life was so complicated…actually relationships were. Dean not only wanted Adie _back_, he thought even the possibility of having kids with her most of his life hanging around with her hunting and growing up. Why was he suddenly becoming so withdrawn from that idea and from the woman that he might actually love for once?

'_Get some sleep. Maybe the way will come to you in your dreams. You never know, crazier shit has happened. Tomorrow we have to move to another town for a hunt. If nothing comes to mind in sleep, then think it over in the car ride.'_

His mind was right, he needed the rest, his alcohol-clouded brain needed it and chances were that anything he came up with would maybe screw all things to Hell and back if he tried. He closed his eyes and the image of Adie and Sam came behind his lids, and he scrunched up his face in distaste.

"I think I liked them better when they were just friends," he slurred.

888

I laid there on the motel bed, staring up at the ceiling still thinking about Dean and what Sam said about his feelings, and how he'd help me with my problems. How would I solve this? Would I have to do some unspoken thing? I don't know if could do this, I mean, knowing that Sam likes me, and that he has for a very long time really makes it hard. He took my answer like a soldier, like a gentleman and he understood why I didn't feel the same towards him. Because I still loved Dean Winchester, his older brother.

I sincerely hope that he finds someone who will love him back and will cherish everything he has to offer them, for he has a lot to offer up to women who are searching. He's the perfect guy…just not for me. Then again, who was the one for me? Dean? I would say so, but he hasn't shown any form of fitting the words _perfect_ and _mine_. Dean and I needed to talk, but I didn't know what to talk about---well the relationship is a start and fine point to bring up---or how to bring the topic up, or even if I'd get the opportunity to talk to him with how he's been in an avoiding state.

He was in the other room with some chick, the one that he was making out with at the bar or some other bimbo that he didn't know the name of and didn't care. Probably fucking her brains out at this moment and too drunk to realize what the effects of his actions were causing on me. Love was so complicated…actually, Dean and I were. I not only wanted Dean, but I wanted him committed to trying to make this work, to show that he in return wanted us. Honestly, I can't even think to count the numerous times that I have considered the possibility of us having kids one day, in fact, I am pretty sure it's been there since I knew him.

Why is he doing this? Doesn't he want this just as badly as I do? He can't say one thing and then another, because each time he does it hurts me more and more, breaking my heart into thousands of pieces. Why is he so scared of loving someone for once in his life? I've been there for him since High School, and what makes me the same as every woman he's been with that causes him to not move forward?

"Get some sleep Adie. Tomorrow we have to move to another hunt and I can tell you are thinking hard. Calm that mind of yours and rest," Sam said from the couch.

Sam always knew when something was going on with me, and he was right. I needed to sleep; my heart needed it just as badly as my conscious and body.

Closing my eyes, the image of Dean and another kissing while meeting thrusts under the sheets, and eliciting moans that came crashing behind my lids. I scrunched up my face in pain, biting my lower lip to prevent from whimpering or crying because I knew that that was probably what he was doing right now.

"I think I liked it better in the past," I whispered.

888

Sam lay there on the motel couch, hating the springs digging into his entire 6'4 frame. There was no way he was anywhere near comfortable with a single position. Left, right, back, stomach, it all hurt the same, including his heart. How could he be so stupid? He should've known that Adie would've said something along the lines that she did. It was simple…Adie loved Dean, just like all the women in the world.

'_Why can't I get the girl for once?'_ he thought with a huff.

His brother was such an ass though, for doing what he was doing to Adie, the very girl he knew that he had said he loved to back at that one motel. In the other room that was conjoined to the living room, he could tell that Adie was overriding her mind with lies and images that didn't need to be there. What was she thinking? He wanted to know. Sure, he also wanted her, but he could never have her. She was Dean's, and he started to get the realization that she always was. Ever since High School, Dean had seen her and he should've known that once that happened he had left his mark, his target on Adie.

Fate was kind to Dean, and then also ugly at the unluckiest of times, like for instance now. Dean refused to back away from that bar and that chick had held at lip-lock, all because he stated he no longer loved Adie and that he lied about his feelings. How could his brother be such a dick?

"Get some sleep Adie. Tomorrow we have to move to another hunt and I can tell you are thinking hard. Calm that mind of yours and rest," he said out loud.

His words meant nothing to him personally, although he knew he was also subconsciously talking to himself about the sleep. He needed it; his mind needed it because if he kept on going he'd be nothing but an empty, broken, depressed zombie in the morning. He loved Adie…she loved Dean…Dean's love is fuzzy and he's confused about what he wants.

"Well, he's got and loves Adie, he just needs to realize it," he paused, closing his eyes and seeing the happy and blissful image of Dean and a pregnant Adie---his two friends. "I think that's the best scenario I've ever seen. I hope it comes true."

Author End Note: Thanks for reading and please review.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Hey, long time, yeah…well, school has started for me, and it is bringing up some emotions and things to actually do in my day that might inspire the muse that had disappeared for what seems like forever for me. Here is the new chapter. I really hope you like it. Enjoy! :)**

Okay, so Dean didn't smell like sex, he didn't even look like he just woke up from it, nor did his room appear like it went through some kind of animalistic hurricane. Then again, he could be _that_ good too and make it seem like nothing ever happened last night. Why am I tearing myself down and creating figments that might not have occurred? Was I seriously that deep in love with Dean that I was starting to do the typical girl catches guy kissing another and shit? Was I seriously getting jealous? No. Not jealous, why would I be jealous? I've moved on from that stage a month ago.

The three of us were currently in the car again, duffels in trunk, music playing, Sam snoring in the front seat with his head propped against the window, Dean driving, and I was trying to fake being asleep by laying down in the backseat with my back turned to the front. Wimp. I should wear a sign, that way people can point me out. Chances were that Dean wanted to talk it over or he didn't want to talk at all, and my answer for the first would be that I don't want to talk to him about it, and for the latter I didn't want to sit there in silence and try and avoid the multiple glances he keeps throwing at me in the rearview.

Stop staring at me Dean, you know what you did…or didn't do. Whatever you did after sharing tongue and spit with that brunette dyed blonde. Instead of faking I could probably just follow through and go to sleep, I need the rest after staying up and thinking and waking up in the night curling up and biting back the pain, kind of hints that to a yes I do need it. Yeah, sounds kind of chick flick and total whine mode. Thus, I am a wimp. Where did I go? I sort of just left after Dean and I got together at that motel and had sex, confessing everything. What a confession that was. Bull. Shit.

"Are we there yet?" I asked softly, barely audible but turning my head a bit I could tell it affected Dean in some way as his shoulders were no longer lax but tense.

888

He couldn't help it, the sound of her voice coming out so little; so weak, so vulnerable made his heart twist and clench. She hadn't been asleep that whole time they've been in the car, he kind of figured, but he hoped that she was actually not faking it like she sometimes did in the past. The past, everything referenced back to the past these days.

'_Things were easier back then…'_ he thought.

"Yeah. Got any idea as to what we are up against this time?"

"No. Sam might know though."

"Nah, let's not wake him up."

"Okay."

Pain was pouring out in her words and the strain was slightly visible at how she was trying desperately to reel it in and lock it up inside.

'Damn it Dean, look what you did. You say you loved her, then you say you didn't to Sam, and then you say you do after realizing how bad you hurt her and that she was kissing Sam. Sam. Your own brother…some bastard you are.'

888

Only a little ways to go, not too long and not too far, soon we'll be there and Sam and I will get a separate room and Dean can have his own. Wait…that could turn out differently than usual or wanted…great now I just jinxed us…Sitting up fully in the backseat, I slumped somewhat in the middle, but more on Sam's side than anything. The farther I am from Dean the easier it kind of is; kind of.

Sam stirred and for that I was thankful, now I don't have to endure Dean alone.

"We there yet?" Sam asked and I couldn't help but giggle a bit from his hair sticking up at an odd angle on one side.

"Yes. Don't worry your mop of a head there smarty," I answered, reaching in front and shaking his hair so then it looked presumably normal in some sense.

The younger hunter chuckled and swatted Adie's hand away from his hair before resting into the seat and glancing at his brother, noticing how he was looking at the road and never straying his eyes. He was thinking rather hard, that much Sam could tell just by posture and the intense focus he had before him. Something was going on inside the head of the elder and Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to know. He kind of hoped though that it went along the lines of trying to make things right between him and Adie. Sam didn't think he could take this drama going on for weeks or months.

What was wrong with the three of us? We were thinking too much. One could definitely tell we were all thinking about something and that it was so hard on the brain that you'd think you'd need to seek a bomb shelter in case one blew up. It wasn't healthy, but Dean was in deep thought about a certain thing that made me slightly curious and then annoyed at the same time for unknown reasons. Sam was in his own world as well, looking at his brother with this observing eye, taking in every breath as if he might find the actual answer to his hypothesis. Conducting an experiment.

That boy did get an A plus in Science though when we were in High School…not that that has anything to do with things because most likely it doesn't. What are we hunting now? That seems like something that needs to be thought about more than anything, more than this stupid relationship that didn't even exist between Dean and I besides a one night fuck and care and share moment. Where was Oprah when you needed her? Ugh, I don't think I can handle Oprah suddenly popping up and trying to dissect our lives so then we can be considered "functional" and apart of the sane.

As far as I know I am _sane_ and others are completely _insane_. I mean they go around gallivanting without a single clue that they are roaming in a world that isn't even theirs anymore and never was. With monsters waiting to prey on them and demons waiting to possess them to wreak havoc while getting jollies off. I swear it is like dealing with people who have lost their innocence and can no longer see fairies or goblins anymore. Okay I have been watching Charmed too many times and I am rambling right now in my head.

Oh look, here we are, the motel, new town, new hunt—whatever the hunt is—and a high chance of relationship with two male hunters and friends, flooding and removing all signs of life that had ever been. I am in for a bigger and wilder ride than I was before…than I was a month ago. This was going to be Hell. This was going to get interesting.

**Author End Note:**** Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:**** New chapter and now I am happy to say that I know what I am doing for this story now plot wise besides just the whole Dean and Adie magic fixing glue story. I guess you will just have to read what I came up with to find out won't you? Here you go and I hope you enjoy! :)**

No vanishing motel room, no fairies and definitely no goblins. Good in all right, but that left for more research and more time spent here at the motel with book and in a shared room with Sam and Dean. I knew that jinxing us was going to come back to bite me in the ass. Neither of us looked at the other except for Sam and I. Would it really always be this way? Nah, it couldn't. Dean held grudges but not for long, then again that was different with Sam and I. I might not move on from it, after all Dean was my friend and crush since High School. How many times do I have to mention those years were better and that I wish I could go back to relive the days? I don't know, but I need some sleep. Lights out…enough thinking and researching for the day.

888

Beep. Beep. Beep. When did I have an alarm set? Stupid bugger, it was annoying and I wanted it shut up so then I could go back to the blissful workings of unconsciousness.

"Morning lazy bones!" a small child's voice announced, with bouncing following right after. I was scared to open my eyes from hearing what I did, because I haven't heard it for so long. "Mom says I can go to school with her and you too Adie, she says if I'm really good she'll let me come more and that I can eat lunch with you if I asked nicely."

Slowly I pried open the closed lids, my orbs settling on the form and face of my deceased little sister. Here she was alive and breathing, talking about mom that was equally in the same condition. This can't be happening, a dream it must be a dream, but it felt and appeared too real to be false.

"Casey, what year is it?" I asked hoarsely, not to mention not as mature sounding as it had been before I went to bed last night.

"Um…" Casey raised her hands and showed the numbers one by one.

1999, my sophomore year in High school…At that realization I flung back the covers, startling poor Casey but making her giggle as I fell out of bed with my foot wrapped up in the sheets. Hurrying to unscramble myself from them I ran to the all too familiar closet in the bedroom, opening the door and looking in the mirror. Hair more red than ever, stick straight, however, with a volumized bounce hidden within; my face young, smooth and petite; body in fantastic shape like usual and then there was the problem of the boobs. They were small, not grown in to full plump---not too big, but not too little---melons, but more like two tomatoes. Spying my clothes hanging up I found all my favorite hand-me downs from my mom. She had style and I had to say that I looked damn fine in them.

At random I picked out a sweater and a black skirt, not liking the long length as I took the scissors from the desk to the side and made it reasonable, well, above knees and a few cuts in it here and there for an attempted pleated design. All the while getting ready and applying a thin line of eyeliner with a coat of mascara, Casey sat and observed. God, I missed her so much.

"Come on Care bear," I said, taking the backpack and heading out of my room.

It was so weird being back here in this time, in this place…why was I here though? Why would something or someone send me back to 1999? What were we dealing with hunt-wise? I wish Sam were here so then I could voice these questions out to him, but thus he wasn't.

"What did you do to my skirt?"

The voice startled me when I came to the bottom of the stairs. Looking at her was like seeing an angel. Shocking her out of her wits probably, I ran up to her and embraced my mom into a hug, silent tears forming in my green eyes. I reluctantly pulled away after a while with a smile, adjusting the bag on my back.

"Sorry. I pleated it, different than normal pleating, but it works."

"Are you okay? First of all, when did you start liking that style and second, you look like you haven't seen me in 10 years."

You have no idea.

"Yeah, well tastes grow. I'm fine, don't worry, just excited is all."

"For school I hope, we're going to be late. Car, now, come on ladybuggers."

We all shuffled out the door and drove to school, my mom being a teacher here wasn't something I was fond of, but now I have changed that notion and actually taken it for granted. Sure enough, we were late and walking down the hallway alone after separating from the family and stopping by the locker---I'm glad I had the combination paper in my bag---it was kind of nice. Empty, long with the sun streaming through the windows to fill the---

"Uh!" I grunted as I ran into something hard, but human. "Hey, watch it!"

Bending over to pick up my books I had dropped, I was met with the feeling of eyes on my ass. Finally, I stood, flicking my hair out of my face to see the person. My mouth hung agape and my eyes wide at the sight of Dean, young Dean…High school Dean. I should've remembered that this was the year that I met him, maybe even remembered that this was the day as well and this exact same way, but there was a huge difference to this. Dean seemed equally surprised and not to mention looking at me like he knew me instead of like he wanted to flirt with me.

"Adie?"

"Dean?"

"Oh my Bay Watch," we said in unison. "What the hell is going on?"

**Author End Note:**** So I still got to keep both ideas of going back to their high school days and the aftermath of being together along with problems. Well, thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Chapter 8

This was too freaky. Standing in the hallway with Dean, both of us young again. Fixing my hair behind one ear I moved my head up and down the hall to make sure that no one was going to come out and tell them they got detention. A hand on her arm and a tug she was directed into the janitor's closet beside them and the door was shut. Light bulb on, I smacked him with my book bag. "Could have been more gentle."

"Could say the same for you," Dean replied.

I glared at him. He had the nerve to say that, what did I ever do to him? The only thing that I ever did was try and find out what was going wrong but he avoided that. Now here he was…he could have been more gentle in many ways and then maybe I wouldn't think he's a complete asshole that I don't want to talk to or be around. Shaking my head I situated my bag on my shoulder.

"So this is really happening?"

"You look different."

"Well the fact that I'm younger signifies that doesn't it?"

Was he really going there? Seriously, saying stupid things that were obvious and in a janitor's closet. Someone was bound to come along and catch us, not like we were doing anything but explaining that to the person would be an interesting conversation. For one my mom would be the informant, oh god my mom…I have to get to class but why? I've been finished with school for so long that I am not in any hurry to get back to it.

"Do you have to be hostile?" Dean inquired.

Me? Hostile? Oh gee I wonder why I am acting this way, when he was the one that did what he did. Giving him a simple look I walked towards the too and exited, leaving his ass behind. Today was a day to ditch school, heading to the front of the place and beginning to walk down the catwalk to the side. I wasn't stupid, I knew he was catching up to me and now beside me.

"When a girl leaves you behind you should know that they don't want to be around you," I said. Yeah I was being a bitch but I still hurt from seeing him at that bar.

"Well you didn't have to kiss my brother."

So he was listening…I stopped and stared at him. "You really think I'm that kind of girl and that your brother is that way too? We were trying to make you get your head out of your damn ass. I'm tired of feeling like I don't matter, that I was a one night stand and I knew that this would happen and for some fucked up reason I believed that it wasn't going to be. I can't wait around for you Dean, I may be your friend but I might not even be that any longer. You hurt me."

I looked towards the library building, I knew if I went in there Sam would be there, reading no doubt on some topic for a class he was interested in. Wanting a good grade and young, he wouldn't meet her till later, till Dean asked her to come back to the motel to hang out. Times like these it had been easier to live with, not knowing what the future held and knowing that I had great friends, amazing friends and one that I had a crush on would always be a crush.

Now it was all screwed up and I should have never delved into things that night with Dean on that hunt. We never found out what caused us to not be able to leave, well technically a definitive answer, I had a guess. Brinkley, I wouldn't forget him. I started to think, how did we get here? Could it be…I continued to walk with Dean and could tell he was thinking of what to say now that it was on the table. Ripe for the picking, ripe for saying the wrong thing and making it all worse.

"I'm not ready."

What?

"And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to, but it doesn't excuse that you did it. And what do you mean you are not ready?"

He was really saying this, that he wasn't ready for me, for something that wasn't a one time thing. I've lived with him a good portion of my life and I know him enough that him not being ready was taking a long time. At one point he was going to have to be ready or if he met someone they would be gone. Like me. Already I am thinking after we find a way out that I'm leaving. Why bother staying when I was just going to be in pain the entire trip? My entire life.

"I'm not ready for this. I like you Adie."

"But. There is always a but."

"But I need time to accept it."

"How much time? I can't wait forever."

"Well if you don't mind sticking with me to get out of here, it might help me to answer that."

I thought and pushed him, rolling my eyes. "You sure you are Dean?"

"Just a younger, handsome version of the one and only. Now come on, let's head your house and figure out if there is anything there that might be a clue to getting out of this time and back to our own."

888

I remember the first time that I ever really brought Dean to my house when I was this young. My mom wasn't home, she was on a date and had no idea that I had a friend that happened to be a hot guy. If she had known I would have been dead to a big degree. Little sister was home for me to babysit and the problem was trying to keep her to not tell, the bonus was that she liked Dean too so it worked out. Now no one was home but us and I never felt more awkward with him in my bedroom where I hadn't cleaned it, showing him all the girly stuff I had.

There was no time to hide them from his eyes and they caught everything. From the posters of Bon Jovi, to Duran Duran, circled faces with lipstick by the hot members. I felt embarrassed. This was now turning into a nightmare. Dean never said anything though which made me happy, not entirely out of the zone of uncomfortable but a little better. "What do you think we'll find?" I wanted to know, what could there possibly be to signify that whatever had brought us here had left something behind. Why would it be in my room?

"This."

Oh, well never mind, that just answers everything doesn't it? I went next to him and looked down at the sparkling powder covering parts of my bed. How did I miss that this morning when I woke up? The only person that had been in my room this morning with me was my little sister. "So it is the faerie."

"What?" I never think before opening my mouth do I? I sighed and began to explain to him my theory from the motel room and I know how crazy I sounded. "Why would faeries be interested in us? Why pick on us?"

"Do you think if I knew that I would be able to answer those questions?"

I noticed how he wasn't looking at me anymore or the powder but instead past me to the door to my bedroom. Following the sights there was my little sister. Was mom home? I didn't hear anything, no car, no garage opening. "Casey?"

My little sister smile and shook her head with a small laugh, she pointed behind us and we never really had the opportunity to look before we were both hit with the powder, hitting the floor unconscious.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** This is the final chapter. I apologize for having not posted or anything, life has been hectic. This might not be the way you hoped for it to end I guess or how this sequel would go, frankly it was make up as I go. I really appreciate all the reviews, the love you all have for the character and the way I gone even though I realize just how much I would rather rewrite or not have written it at all now that I am in the stage I am. But you all made me push through to give you what you love. So here it is and if you review please no flaming. Thanks for the journey.**

**-Tori**

The headache before the blinding pain of light in the eyes. I don't really like being messed with this way, let alone at all. My eyes opened to find myself sitting before my mother and my little sister. Seeing Dean not too far from me in the living room frozen, unable to move and there were no bindings. "Brinkley?" I voiced, searching the room.

He had to be there, he just had to be…there was no one else that would have an interest. It was instinct I guess, but I had to learn to trust it from living with the brothers. When he came out from the kitchen, looking way different than when I first saw him, he was almost like a Greek God with his appearance. Well dressed and clean shaven, hair immaculate and smiling. The jig was up, now the main mission was to figure out how to get back and figure out why the hell he was doing this to us.

"Am I that transparent?" he asked.

"I wasn't sure until the dust. I didn't think that faeries used that."

"Some of us don't, at least not the younger generations."

"That makes you how old?"

Brinkley's orbs twinkled, a secret that I was never going to discover. So instead he just walked to the chair in between Dean and me off to the side. "Wait how do you know each other?" Dean piped in, I could tell he was confused beyond belief, but meeting Brinkley I knew we weren't going to explain. Would make it worse for his brain.

"You two have drifted apart since I last saw you. I thought what I did helped…at least get you on the right path."

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Don't tell me you are some kind of destiny freak."

"Don't mouth at me because you got stale."

The remark made me pierce me lips from smiling and laughing. So there was an angle here. Why would a faerie be so concerned with two hunters, two humans more importantly, and a possible love life? They weren't necessarily cherubs with bow and arrows that sang songs of conception or whatever it was. Now I was the one more confused than Dean. "Why do you care so much? I thought faeries were mischievous and really sought out jokes and their own gain."

Brinkley seemed to take that in, dissect that words to better find a way to reply to me. "What if I told you this did provide me gain?"

"What are the two of you talking about?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I can see why you got mad at him." Brinkley brought his attention to the male. "I put you two here to rekindle that fire within. Love. Lust. Whatever you want to call it but it is there in some form or another…or even both. This was a reminder. How you two met, the first sign that you both found feelings…love at first sight. I have a few friends in high places that write the destinies. My job was to get you two to really act on them and the only way I could do that was lead you to me with a hunt. Now my new job is to counsel, find out if this path was correct or not. If it isn't then time will be re-written and you both will never meet each other or have met each other."

Wait, what? A complete redo? I was about to protest then stopped. What if it really wasn't supposed to happen with Dean and I? I dropped my gaze and knew Dean was probably thinking too. He did say that when we got out of here he would give me an answer or at least try. This forced that answer. Raising my head I stared right at the man I thought I loved. "How do you determine that?"

888

Everything was out on the table. There had been no hiding and though it was difficult to even get anything out of Dean Winchester, it was to be expected but the wound was open, seeping blood, raw and salt had been poured onto it to sting. I can't stop thinking about not ever knowing the brothers. What life would have been like…I would be lying if I said I had never thought about it throughout my entire time with them. Being exposed to it all. Would my family still be here? Would I?

"This is seriously fucked up. There is no way to diagnose if we should be around each other!" Dean was furious and I could tell, the flinch came and I knew that he was right but I couldn't help but think about me.

When have I ever thought about myself in all of this? When have I chosen my path? Make decisions that were only about me and not about guarding myself from the brothers and what they brought with them in a huge overwhelming package…I remembered when I wanted to see my family and I wasn't allowed. I was supposed to cut all ties because it was safer, I understood then and still do but I could get it all back. They wouldn't be dead just for knowing Dean and Sam. But Sam was my best friend and Dean was as well…Dean just happened to be the man that I fell for and had sex with.

I can't believe I am even considering not knowing them. Something must have tipped Dean off because now he was speaking to me and it was then I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks. "Adie?"

Blinking furiously I hated that I couldn't wipe away the waterworks. "Have you completely thought this through Dean?"

"Have _you_? You are considering it aren't you? Adie for fuck sake don't do it."

"What if it's for the best? Did you ever think about that? Where would be the constant look over your shoulder at a girl that wants to be with you and can't? I wouldn't put you and your brother in danger if you ever had to choose and I would never be able to live with myself if I came between you two or let alone your job. Death is the job Dean and I am just an obstacle that could screw it all up. I am thinking maybe he is right. The ones who brought us together were wrong."

"Don't say that. You are a great hunter and I have never had such faith in you…in anyone besides Sammy."

Why did he have to go and say that? Why did he have to say Sam's name that way? If he were here he'd get mad at him for doing so. I almost wanted to laugh. "Have you ever loved me the way I loved you though? Could you? Would you? That is the point along with other things. My life was not meant to be this way, I can't help but feeling that now."

There was a long silence that seemed to suck the life out of everything. His eyes were showing me just how much this hunter's heart could break. Windows to the soul. Dean was going over what I was saying, what all was said before that and it was reflection. He shook his head and I finally met Brinkley's orbs. "Well fuck…I think I just about died there." He found me and stared hard. "You really are too good for him. Are you sure this is what you really want? I have already made my decision but it does come down to the both of you."

Tears began to flow freely from my eyes and I was having a hard time from even going through with this…was I sure?

"Yes."

The answer surprised even me as it had come from Dean. He was letting me go. My own answer in agreement came out as a shaky breath. Brinkley stood and went to move towards me but I stopped him with my voice. "I know it is pointless and we won't remember anyways, but can I say goodbye? Please."

Brinkley hesitated before releasing the hold on us. I practically crashed into Dean like a child to their mother. His arms were around me and I looked up to his face. I would have loved to remember his features. He always laughed at me when I said he had the appearance of an angel. The kiss was unexpected and if we could have gotten closer we would have. Soaking in every flavor, every memory, eyes squeezed shut as tight as could be and when I opened my eyes…

888

"Sam come on let's get the show on the road!"

I glanced over the parking lot of the gas market to see who was speaking. Today was my sister's birthday and my mom had come with to go on a road trip for a present. Out of the places she wanted to go to Boston, the little history buff. I knew that someday she would be a serious heartbreaker and a genius in college. The guy who had yelled got into the car after filling his tank, brown leather jacket and many layers of shirts. He was handsome. My mom definitely thought so as she elbowed me and I laughed and shook my head.

Entering the market I apologized as I ran into a tall brick building of a man. Brown shaggy hair and the sweetest eyes. "Have we met before?" he asked, his brow furrowing in thought.

"I don't think so. Out of state."

That seemed to be enough as he walked to the very car I had been staring at. Watching them a bit more I could see they were brothers with how they animatedly spoke to each other. "Bitch."

"Jerk."

Oh, to be in that car with them…would be a crazy ride.

_-Fini_

**Note: If you are mad or going to say that this is a horrible ending and that it wasn't happy. Think about it like this, it was for the best. I do not plan on writing more to this, and I will let your thoughts float on your own. Also who says it is really over between them? Fate has a weird way of linking people back together. However, that won't be written. Lol. I found it is time for me to bury Adie and Dean. Again thanks for sticking with it.**_  
_


End file.
